left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Jockey
Sounds like an intresting concept and I first want to see video and commentary on it before I really judge but this is an infected that could NOT work in L4D1. Maybe. Depends on how the controls work. If you can only run and not jump then it probaly would work but some levels would just be to hard in Vs. Dead Air among them with almost every level having multible instant kill spots. Then theres levels like Farmhouse Finale where at the very beggining you can run off a cliff without having to jump.Crossy the Coward 22:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :If VALVe were to give The Jockey a stick, which he could use to smack you on the head (maybe making your screen blurry from dizziness?) I would love them forever, or if they at least gave him a jockey stick of some sort. --WaffleMania 20:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : :I've heard Ellis call it a "back-humper" before, like how Barney would call headcrabs "head-humpers". 07:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Mania? I was looking at the Jockey page. People keep on saying that "the infecttion gives the jockey mania." It gives him HISTARICLE Mania. Not Just mania! I know it may not be important, but people keep on saying it and it sounds stupid. Someone must fix it. Histaricle? sounds like a dessert :) yeah he does seem quite hysterical. really funny, creepy, maniacal little dude. lets just call him insane or something easier like that for now hmm?DisMEMBAH 17:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hysterical is right. Watch Left For Speed 2. That's where it gets even BETTER! Deathmagik106 Just in case This could very well be fake. But man, if it is, that'll be a huge embarrassment...still, this sounds like a very fun Infected. =) Hope it is not fake I love the design COOL ZOMBIE! The info came from destructoid and they are known for their valid sources!Memo$ 15:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Still, I've seen announcements of other games that seem very real that turned out to be fake. It's very easy for me to just post on a blog: Hey I met Valve and they said that the new Special Infected was called the Sneezer who makes you walk slowly by sneezing tar on the ground. Then I could draw up a concept art for it and post it for all to see. :P Try not to believe EVERYTHING you read online. But still, I'm liking how this Infected is sounding and I sure hope he's real. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't sound all that believable to me... I mean, Valve wants to keep some realism in the game (By zombie apocalypse standards, that is), and if they scrapped the idea of an invisible Infected, it doesn't seem believable to me that they'll make one that actually controls the player. Not to mention it doesn't look like it'll be amongst the ranks of The Tank or The Witch to have a name that doesn't end in -er. Of course, it could be true and I'd have to eat my words, but if I don't hear it directly from Valve, or if I don't see any footage or photos, I'm not believing it.DeathBlade182 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it'd be so much as actually controlling your mind, but think if a little child jumped on your back and jerked your arms around. I've imagined him more so a puppeteer type of controlling. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The jokey is real it even drove me away from my temates for so long he incapacitated me. he is anoying but when I play as him Peaple are gona freak out.Zombie killer 1996 ITS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we delete this bit? We all know that it is real now.---Vaxnil Sombody could get a pic from this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDe4_4Bz2LE You can briefly see the Jockey, considering Coach kills him early on. Strong I :Ewugh, no way. The video quality is terrible and is only used for reference that it says "killed Jockey", not for getting photos. If we were to upload the Jockey based off of that, he'd look like a blue and black mesh of pixels! Be patient, we'll get a good pic of him eventually. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, four more hourse till PAX starts. WarndenerNL something completely different:is it just me or do I see that you can carry an xe around and still use your gun? Better pic, guys. http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=12746&game_id=7590#img140236 - clearly official. Strong I Jockey in L4D? i dont know how well that concept would work out because if there was such an infected then it would be extremely hard to chase after the single survivor and bring him back without little harm. in the way i see it if he is able to move fast at least make him do little to no damage at all until he stops and then allow him to stop once. Why did Valve break the ER at the end of the special infected names? Why did valve have to name him the jockey i mean don't get me wrong it's a great name because it makes sense that a small infected that rides people be called the jockey, it's just disappointing to see the ER chain broken. :I agree with ya, friend. Well, I didn't like the concept of the jockey to begin with, but I can't do anything about that now, however, I am strongly disappointed too by the fact it's name doesn't end with "-er", hopefully, Valve will end up changing the name to something else... DeathBlade182 22:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::...Tanker and Witcher? Wat? There never was an "er" trend. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Come on, The Tank and Witch are kind of "special" events, you know... you just encounter them once in a while and you absolutely don't want it to happen, but the jockey doesn't seem to be amongst those ranks... if he was, I'd have no problem, but he's just like a huntER, smokER, boomER, chargeER, or spittER, and that's what disappoints me. DeathBlade182 16:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps Valve will rename it given the backlash here... I think "The Rider" It suits the purpose, and Doesn't Break the Rule of The "not so dangerous" Special infected. Just an idea... ::::--AstralShapeShifter 22:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The er thing doesn't matter it is just a silable. And the name Jockey makes sence since jockey is a word for horse rider.Zombie killer1996 THE ER CHAIN? Yeah i never thought that theyed stop that ya'know with the chargER and the spittER. : And the BoomER, the HuntER and the SmokER Dude its just 2 leters and the tank and wicth dont have er.Zombie killer1996 Seeing as these posts aren't signed, nor are they part of the earlier discussion, I'd like to put iny my very-probably-late two cents: I still favor the name "Humper". 23:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) valve knows best valve probably added the jockey to even out the odds, I mean the survivors get fire amo (which can burn a tank in one shot taking 20 seconds to make him die 10 if they also start shooting),mellee weapons, amo packs, molotovs, pipe bombs infinite pistol amo and a wopping grenade launcher all their missing is fat man (fallout 3 refrence a machine that throws nukes) so i think the infected players need a little bit more then a mini tank and a boomer gone horribly wrong. just an opinion sign your posts MrChemyCal 00:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) NO LIE thats the first fing thats made sense today This thing Looks like a Heavy from Team Fortress 2 thats been infected....weird. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) looks to me like a wretch from gears of war.--Dfskelleton 00:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Players Have The Option To Escape? It seems, from some videos of Dark Carnival that when you are grabbed by the Jockey you get a message saying "Keep moving. Resist the Jockey!". Basically saying keep spamming wasd/arrow keys or the joysticks. That just takes the fun out of the game, cause people will be lax about it if they know it's a Jockey, so they will kill other zombies first, then "Resist" the Jockey. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4N8oK5O5uc - Keep clicking pause at 1:11, you will see the message as clear as day. --WaffleMania 20:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's true, but if he constricts your arms or something like that, you won't be able to shoot. I think the Jockey could've been a good idea, but he's seeming kind of like a joke. Spider-monkey-man? Really? Of course, that fits in with the whole carnival setting, so maybe I'm just being picky. --AshesToAshes 23:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe your right, maybe he was part of the carnivals "Freak show" when he became infected? I think he should be an Uncommon-Common, bit of a silly joke really. --WaffleMania :::I just noticed...his mouth looks like it's deteriorated into a permanent smile. --AshesToAshes 17:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why so serious? (I couldn't help it. Despite how much I disliked the movie, and how overused that line is, it was just too sweet to pass up.) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::You caught me. ;_; --AshesToAshes 01:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's getting the Jockey of but rather make sure you don't go to far from the group. Of course it works only a little bit but you know what they say: Every bit helps.Mr.shadow 11:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, actually it means that you have to try to move in the opposite direction, which will just make you move the way the Jockey wants you to a little slower. The Jockey is still stronger. Also, I think that the Jockey is a good idea. It's like a Smoker, except that there isn't a limit as to how far away you can move a survivor away from the others. TheCreaturenator16 04:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I think the resist the jockey message means you can resist its guide, meaning if it tries to guide you into fire, you can kinda resist and go the opposite way.--Supermutantslayer450 00:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) i have the demo and resisting only slows it down.Zombie killer1996 My favorite special infected in L4D 2!!! Watch this video: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/pax-09-left-4-dead/55619 go to O:45, or watch the whole thing. ROCHELLE got RAPED!!!!!!! This is the best of the best! It may be ugly but its god damn cool! An infected that jumps on your head and CONTROLS YOU!!!! super awesome when I'm one of them I'm running the survivor in to a witch, Spitter goo, tanks, boomers, and.....STRAIGHT IN TO HELL!!!!!!--Kirby888 00:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I would laugh so much when your playing as The Jockey, your trying to control the survivor. I would laugh a lot when the survivors resists you into a shotgun TO THE FACE!-- 18:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hahahahaha Rochelle DID get raped haha User:Tanks Hunter Welcome to jokey airlines. we can fly you to tanks, spitter goo, and witches. we are having a specal on 1 way tickets to HELL!!!!!!(Jockey Laugh)Zombie killer1996 I hope you can turn around quickly so you can make teamates who were trying to shoot you shoot their friend in the face.The smoker is still my fav infected, but out of all the new l4d2 infected, the jockey is my fav. His theme song reminds me of dracula or something and somehow still fits a midget that jumps on your head, punches you in the face, and drives you into death.--Dfskelleton 00:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Headcrab of the L4D world I don't know if I'm the only one that noticed, but the Jockey is a lot like a headcrab. Small, annoying, and humps your head. He also turns you into a kind of 'zombie,' since you're not in control of your actions anymore. I know it's silly, but it just seemed weird to me. --AshesToAshes 05:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yer still able to control the survivor, a bit, his movements, and this is extremely hard. So... Anyway he looks like hc alot. WardenerNl 15:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe VALVe have just recycled the headcrab into the jockey. At least this thing is bigger to shoot at, if it was the same size as a headcrab you'd be screwed if it was during a horde/tank battle. Or whilst being Boom-Boomed on. -- 15:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) - Oh wait, I haven't signed in. Damn. Waffles here XD Yeah, yeah...also, I don't know if this could be added to the Trivia, but his music cue when he's humping your head sounds very very Carnival-y. Like a crazed fun house. Just another observation. --AshesToAshes 18:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hitting Downed Survivors In the footage I've seen, it looks like the jockey is unable to ride survivors that he downs, which would make sense because they would need to be able to walk while incapacitated.I Lost My Thumbs 02:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC)Xsjado297 Yes, and this is stated on the page. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) This thing'll be kick ass.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i can vouch for this, one managed to pull coach away from us and incaped him while i was saving nick from a charger, the jocky was nowhere to be seen,but i could still hear that creepy ass laugh he has, then a couple minutes later the same jocky jumped on me--JoeHanSon 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Theres some things that need attending on the trivia, i think its the last three. "apparently to be ridden by the jokey is humiliating" really? "hes the only special infected that you can do something while being attacked" wtf? and finally does the kockey really look anything like the clown UCI? no, he doesnt stand straight has no full shirt or trousers, and no make-up (i know that it says that)Galaxyguy26 20:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I assume the first point must stem from in-game dialogue. As for the other two, we can get rid of those at least. There's insignificant trivia, but damn. SteveZombie 22:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hurray your smart heres your cookie!--Kirby888 04:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow Thanks! (note the sarcasm)Galaxyguy26 12:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't help but laugh at the fact that Kirby888 can belittle someone based on their intelligence (lack, thereof, in his eyes), yet I've never known him to display the ability to indent his response so we know who he's actually talking to. Not once. SteveZombie 22:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is VERY LATE but... jokey? Kockey? Please learn to spell. (Damn forgot to sign in lol) ZombieKitten :: Jockey Horde has anyone else noticed that whenever your being ridden by a jockey, any common infected in the area seem to swarm u faster then normal? or is that just my horrible luck on expert? Just Some Guy720 09:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I play on normal. For me, the Jockey always steers into a horde if a Witch or Spitter isn't around. Either someone knocks him off of me immediately or they don't catch me fast enough. Rather than attracting a horde, I think he's attracted to a horde. You just don't notice since you're too concentrated on trying to resist him. On average, if he isn't knocked off me within 3 seconds, I get swarmed and incap'd very quickly. Then again, Jockeys never seem to appear alone. At least one other SI, Horde, or a large group of idles appear with him. EDIT: oops forgot to sign Deathhacker 18:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) If you've noticed. The jockey makes a loud laughing sound that attracts all infected in the area that's why the'res always zombies attacking you. Draggling Origin There is no way a normal human standing 6 feet could have shrunk to the size of a monkey in the state of mutation. It has to be a dwarf. Is anyone gonna mention that in the article? Seriously, at first I thought it was a mutant monkey until I saw it's humanish face. We need to mention the origins of various zombies on this site!!-- 00:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :He hasn't shrunk, it's his posture. He's still as large as anyone else. SteveZombie 00:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Dwarves dont have that large of legs and arms. I agree with Steve: It's his posture. Also, if you look at the picture of him riding Rochelle ((What do I feel dirty saying that?)) you'll see he's actually really big. ((In terms of comparing his torso to Rochelle's.))--Ana 00:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Jockeys are midgets in the first place usually, why would there be a 6 foot jockey? B10 Reaper 20:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I've heard he was a paralyzed person in a wheelchair, that could explain why his legs are shriveled and short, and his arms are more prominent. And since the virus would have restored the function of his spinal cord very suddenly and violently, that also explains his hunched back. And I don't care if you're a zombie, I'm sure anyone who's been paralyzed their whole life would be pretty ecstatic at being able to walk again all of a sudden. Maybe that's why he is always manically laughing? And that was by me. Forgot to log in last time.Betulas34 07:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Its it just me? Or is the Jockey's concept art terrifying? More so than the original Spitter. Where did that artwork come from? This is my first time noticing it in the gallery >_<; Dude! He has no pants on!--Ana 22:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I was gonna say no till you said the pants part... Imperialscouts 23:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Resisting the Jockey It says to "move" to resist him, but every time I tried to move it did nothing. I'm pretty sure you have to turn to resist him. Diachronos 16:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm not usually able to turn with him on me. I consistently jam the joystick in the opposite direction he's trying to take me. It helped me avoid a witch for a good 5 seconds until the bots finally rescued me. See if that works. Nightmirage 23:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage i broke my "w" key yesterday after tryinng to resist :*( DisMEMBAH 17:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Jockey's Sound I have never heard a baboon sound like that, despite hours of national geographic channel and discovery channel specials on the things. He sounds like he's imitating a horse sound, which makes a lot more sense than a baboon. Where did the baboon thing come from?? B10 Reaper 20:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It came from peeps who don't actually study primates. But, I WILL give them a bit of credit, it does sound a bit like an angry chimpanzee. But only slightly. He sounds like a man fresh out of an Asylum! It sounds like a guy driven batshit by the infection! StatusQuo 01:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Jockey's name I find the Jockey's name to be related to horse Jockey's. He is the horse rider and you are his horse, the "vest" he wears supports my theory. he also might just be lonley and wants someone to hug. --Obibudd 23:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, not to sound rude, but that was a little obvious. XD What else would it relate to? Underwear? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Or maybe when the infection hit, the weather was hot and he started using those clothes >:D Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 23:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) He was probably in a mental asylum and started running into walls and doors.Marathon Man Darn it, don't not log in then do this. Here we go. Don't. Also, that was the screamer.MrChemyCal 20:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be funny if the survivors called the Jockey a Head Humper. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 12:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HEADCR- i mean..................JOCKEEEEEEEY! DisMEMBAH 17:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Fire Is it possible to injure someone with a jockey on them via friendly fire? I don't know of any other special infected in the game that allows this. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 04:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say yes. I have been ridden by a Jockey, and my teamates were shooting at me, and I swear I heard Nick (Who I was) yell "DUMBSHIT!" which he only yells when Ellis shoots him. So, yes.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 06:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a ton, that's good information to know. Should that be in the article? It seems important... Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 16:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) now....who uploaded a picture of me onto teh internetz? :/ sorry, it was too good to resist. DisMEMBAH 17:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Who/what he was before infection I need to figure out who the jockey was before infection. I need this information to help figure out why the old survivors didnt see him. Personally, I figure it was chance, there probably was a presence, at one time or another atleast. All I really needed to know is what his occupation was, or what he did before the infection. Also, I don't think a virus could manage to change enough in a week to be able to cause that mutation of a regular person.--Prof. 19:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else think he looks oddly similar to Adam Sessler? Xeno the Hedgehog 21:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) One of my friends and I figured that he must have been a gamer before infection. The way he holds his arms out matches someone either using a controller or hunched over a keyboard; his simple attire of a white tank-top and boxer shorts reflects that he was such a hardcore gamer that he didn't bother to dress decently; his constant cackling is carried over from when he LOLed as he pwned all the n00bs; and finally, his ability to ride Survivors and steer them around reflects his need to be in control of someone other than himself, even it is a real character and not a virtual one. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 21:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lol. valid, but no avail to evidenc3.MrChemyCal 01:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) he could of just been a person with a weak mental capacity and the infection caused a mental breakdown but the more likely reason is that he was driven insane by the infection just like the black plague drove ppl insane (they would go outside and dance with other sick ppl till they collapsed and died) or syphilis (which drives you insane) and not to sound immature but it is inferred by the survivors and in commentary that the jockey is doing something sexual to his victims so maybe a std like syphilis along with the infection could of given him his unusual trait. --Totemtrouser 01:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC)totemtrouser--Totemtrouser 01:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I think the jockey looks like The Joker. GeneralOwnage55 19:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I understand where you are coming from, but I disagree. The Joker's smile is due to his lips being permanently drawn back. The Jockey's lips have been completely torn off. Xeno the Hedgehog 19:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't need to know who he looks like, I'm saying who he WAS before the infection.--Prof. 01:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You may as well ask the same question of any other infected. We know about as much as you do. Xeno the Hedgehog 04:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I see your point.--Prof. 18:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I kinda wonder if the Jockey was a relatively young individual before the infection, simply because he is rather small. I don't mean like elementary-school-age young, but maybe middle teens? We all know that as teenagers, we are rather crazy due to hormones after all...But even if Valve for some reason did decide to explain him, they'd never admit something like this because you can't kill minors in video games.Nightmirage 01:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) For a preview for Dead Space 2, there are zombie children thingies. I don't think you can't kill children, it's that most games don't. Imperialscouts 14:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit too lazy to research right now, but I doubt there's a law against violence against children in entertainment. For example, the movie, 'A Time To Kill' depicts the raping and attempted hanging of a 10-year-old girl, albeit, from her point of view. The 2004 Remake of 'Dawn of the Dead' has you witness an infected baby, and then it getting shot (though only the gunshot is heard.) '28 Days Later' has an infected boy attack the main character, who beats him to death with a baseball bat, although the scene is not shown. Its sequel, '28 Weeks Later' shows, at least twice, two young boys and a girl being attacked by infected. Various movies, while never actually showing the deeds, reference the slaughtering of minors. Which means, while yes, VALVe could definitely put infected children into L4D, or have the Jockey be a teenager, I doubt they ever will. There is no law about it, but the slaughtering of minors (be they infected or not) is just something that would definitely have trouble being published. MatthewLepore 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Those are all movies though. Laws differ with video games. Perhaps I was incorrect about not being able to kill minors in video games, but it's incredibly rare.Nightmirage 01:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Probably because doing so will raise moral objections. And for once I might agree with them. Imperialscouts 04:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I am under the opinion that the factor that desides what special infected a person becomes, (if they become one at all), is determend partialy, if not wholey, by the infection, not just the person's life. I don't think he was a child, I think he was a paralyzed guy in a wheelchair. (And the person above me may be right, but it's much more fun thinking up explanations for their origins) That explains the shriveled legs and comparatively muscular arms. The violent reconnection of his spinal cord from the virus explains his hunched and bent back. And he's constantly laughing, probably because it's so psychologically overwhelming being able to walk again all of a sudden. Judging by the jockey's size, and the the fact that his boxers are not loose or tight, I think the Jockey was a kid/Midget, that's my opinion. Cloftus4 03:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) August 8 2010 Definitely not a kid; not many kids are balding. Midget, maybe, but that would say that the Charger was a body-builder obsessed with his right arm. His maniacal laughing has to do directly with the Infection messing with his head. I have no clue myself, but all of these sound viable (barring the idea of him being a kid). SanDemon 03:22 August 9, 2010 (UTC) He is weird... You can kill him as infected in one hit, but grenade launcher just stumbles him... He's one god damn weird man... ŊυĐε 19:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) That's just because it is a glitch. If you're a Spitter or a Boomer and you claw a survivor that is getting ridden by a Jockey. The Jockey will die. Same thing with the Hunter. But only if he leaps towards or near you and you accidentally claw him. Gravyv321 On The Parish on the alarm crescendo I ran round the corner with my pipebomb in my hand, bopped a jockey on its head with my hand and he crumples in one hit. Maybe headshots with melee are fatal to him? Patzilla777 11:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I officially hate The Jockey, he's my least favourite infected. He's only useful when the other survivors are otherwise, distracted. Meh! Hohenstaufen 22:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? If only VALVe had included another 3 Special Infected into this game that you cooperate with. MatthewLepore 21:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Pfft. Jockeys are awsome. My friend is the most bad ass jockey player in the world. ---Vaxnil Has gender been confirmed? Seeming the extent of mutations is it safe to say that it is a he or did Valve confirm gender? (Metroid101 22:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC)) Its safe to assume that the jockey is a male for sure Ayllus 23:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yea besides he's wearing boxers (Left4Dead101 April 7, 2010 ) The jockey isnt a midget! If anyone actually took a good enough look at a jockey they would notice that his spine is severely bent. He isnt short, but rather his spine has actually hunched over to fit around a survivors head. If a jockey stretched his legs and spine straight, im sure he would be just as tall as any other infected. Grand theft automobile 10:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, look how short his arms and legs are, at most he could be 2/3 the survivors height. 21:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Just his legs are short. Those arms are pretty friggin long! Increased damage As a result of the new update, Jockeys do increased damage (probably 5) per hit on Versus. Can anyone confirm this? The Pandorica will open. 23:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New DPS is actually 4dps + no damage delay (immediately starts dealing damage upon landing on a Survivor) ~Mr.dancing banana 09:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Strange looking picture Is it just me or does the Jockey in the picture "Jockey as seen in-game" look way too big and too similar to its biography picture? LoneWolfHBS5 15:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Relation I think the jockey and hunter strains of the are related to each other. Think about it, bolth the hunter and the jockey\ jump on top of survivors( well, the hunter pounces anyway), and they bolth scratch parts of there face off ( hunter=eyes jockey=lips). I think it makes sense. Sciencematt123 21:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) FIRST I THOUT HE WAS CUTE,THEN,UP CLOSE,I SCREAMED I would think so, plus even the new Survivors nick-named them both leapers before learning their true names.L4D2 Ellis 02:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The Biggest Change The jockey is the only infected that pins but simply incapacitates instead of killing Valve is becoming much more wise. Vandalism Most recent edit is blatant vandalism that's been there for a week. I'd fix it myself but the blasted page is protected. GenoAbigail (talk) 10:26, August 17, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for reporting. I already undo that revision. Orang050903 (talk) 14:42, August 17, 2017 (UTC)